Heartbeat
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen, Elena was suppose to live her life as human. She was supposed to grow old, to have a family, not to have it ripped away from her. This was the last thing she wanted. He knew that. *Post season three.*


**This is a longer version of my drabbles 'Transformation' and 'Promise' I hope you like it! :)  
Disclaimer- I own TVD that's why I'm here! :P *Sarcasm*  
**

* * *

**Heartbeat**

It wasn't often Elijah would be caught off guard. If he ever was he would show no expression and appear calm but he couldn't stop the shock from creeping on his face when he saw her.

Elijah couldn't believe it, this had to be some dream, no...a nightmare he was having.

When Elijah received the call from Stefan asking for his help this wasn't what he expected. Part of his anger was directed towards the young Salvatore for not telling him what happened.

Elena was standing before him, but he couldn't hear her heartbeat. She couldn't be... There was no way but he knew the moment he saw her. There was no point lying to himself.

Elena was a vampire.

This wasn't suppose to happen, Elena was suppose to live her life as human. She was supposed to grow old, to have a family, not to have it ripped away from her. This was the last thing she wanted.

He knew that.

* * *

Elena felt numb.

She never wanted to be a vampire but she had no choice but to finish the transition. She couldn't leave Jeremy alone, not after everything that had happened. He had lost so much over the last few years and Elena couldn't do that to him even if it meant 'living' in this bubble that she'd created around herself.

She had to put on a brave face and pretended that she was alright. Damon seemed to believe her but Stefan didn't look convinced. The only reason he hadn't said anything was because of the guilt he was feeling. He didn't want her to resent him so he respected her wishes but he did call the one person he knew would be able to help her.

There was a voice in the back of Elena's head that terrified her, that caused her to feel that she could harm Jeremy, that she would lose control and kill him. Elena knew she would never be able to live with herself if she ever hurt Jeremy.

Stefan and Damon were being no help. Stefan was trying to get her on what Damon has dubbed 'the bunny diet' but Elena had seen what that has done to him and Damon was being Damon and his methods scared her.

One thing that was consistently on her mind was what would her parents would think of her now? Did she disappoint them? Did they hate her? She tired to block all these thoughts out but every time she was alone they would creep up on her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on door of the bedroom she was currently staying in. If it was Damon or Stefan they would just walk in and Jeremy, Caroline and Matt left earlier and she couldn't hear a heartbeat so she knew it was a vampire.

A few moments had passed and Elena realized that whoever it was wasn't going to enter without her permission, which she appreciated as there wasn't much privacy in the boarding house.

"Come in," Elena cursed her horsed voice.

When the door creaked open Elena was in disbelief when she saw it was Elijah. She thought he had left town by now but there he was. Elena was surprised by the bewilderment he had in his eyes and even more surprised that Damon and Stefan let him in the house.

Elena would've been lying if she said she wasn't happy to see him, but a part of her didn't want him to see her like this. She knew Elijah would be able to read her and she didn't think she was ready to admit her fears aloud.

Elijah could see the despair in Elena's eyes that she was trying to hold it together for those around her. She was still the Elena he knew, not wanting other people to worry about her.

"Elena." That's all it took for Elena's tears to start falling.

He was in front of her in an instant and pulled her into his arms. At first she tired to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. "It's alright." And at that she clung to him like he was her only lifeline to the world and cried into his shoulder.

Once she calmed down Elijah asked her what was bothering her from when he first saw her. "How?"

Elena pulled away from him quickly. He didn't know? Elena presumed Rebekah would've been bragging about killing the 'Doppelgänger bitch' that she hated so much.

Elijah took a step closer to her, "Elena?"

She hated when he did that. He would always say her name like that when he knew she was hiding something from him. He had used it on her more times then she would've liked. There was no point not telling him if she didn't, Damon would gladly tell Elijah.

"Rebekah."

Elijah froze. The one thought that came to mind was that it was his fault. He knew of Rebekah's temper and how upset she was over Klaus' death. He also knew that she didn't want to run away more. He should've known Rebekah would go after Elena. He should never had left Rebekah on her own.

It did explain though why Rebekah had been avoiding him like the plague the past few days.

"I'm sorry."

Elena was confused by his apology. It wasn't his fault that this happened, it was Rebekah's. "It's not your fault."

Elijah stayed silence.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked, if Rebekah didn't mention anything.

"Stefan called telling me that you needed my help but he failed to mention that..." he trailed off.

Elena thought Stefan must've known Elijah wouldn't have come if he knew she wasn't human. Elijah always complimented her on her human qualities and protected her from his brother, but if she was no longer human then why bother?

Elijah seemed to have guessed what she was thinking. "I would've been here sooner if I'd known."

Elena just nodded but didn't say anything. He always was able to read her like a book.

"Elena?" She refused to look at him. She didn't want to talk about what she was feeling because if she did that would make it all real, but she nearly felt compelled to tell him.

She wanted to tell him.

"I'm scared, Elijah!" Elena said hardly above a whisper. "That I've disappointed my parents..." Elena tired to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "That I'll end up like Katherine." She was compared to her before but Elena always had her humanity, but now, were they really that different?

Elijah took another step forward so he was in front his her. He gently lifted up chin so she was looking at him. "I'm not going to lie and say it is easy, but you have loads of people to help you, including me." He gave her a small smile. "How could your parents not be proud of you after everything you have been through?" He wiped away some of her tears that fell. "As for Katrina, you'll never end up like her. You are nothing like her."

Elena found it hard to believe what he said even though he was always honest to her, she didn't think she could handle it. Elena's body started to tremble. "I can't do this Elijah."

"Yes. You can." Elijah held her, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back to help calm her down. "I'll help you, I give you my word." He wouldn't let her lose herself. He would take care of her as she began her new life as a vampire , teaching her how to control her emotions and her thirst for blood. He would take her away from Mystic Falls if she would let him. Elena needed to be away from the place that caused her so much pain.

She deserved a fresh start after everything.

**The End.**

* * *

**I'm hoping in season 4 we will at least get Elijah comforting Elena about being a vampire! *FingersCrossed*  
I would like to thank my BFF(xoxInnerHollowxox) for proof reading it! :)  
Please review or I'll send Klaus after you... Wait! Then you might not review... :P**


End file.
